


His Secret Desire

by novabxmb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Armin Arlert, Dominance, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, POV Armin Arlert, POV Eren Yeager, Shyness, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabxmb/pseuds/novabxmb
Summary: Eren and Armin have been dating ever since prom night. Months have gone by and Eren has managed to to control his urges towards Armin- considering he is still pure. Little does Eren know that his shy little cinnamon roll wants to be totally dominated.





	His Secret Desire

_**Eren's POV**_

_Senior prom was when it happened. I didn't have a date and Armin didn't either so we just agreed to go with each other. We would go as friends- nothing more, nothing less. But...I'll never forget how handsome Armin looked that night._

_That night I had butterflies the entire time I was with him. Never had I felt like that before. We did what you would normally do at prom too. We took photos, danced with friends and with each other and even when a slow song started...we still danced together without skipping a beat. Armin nervously asked if he could hold me tighter as he placed his head on my shoulder. My heart. How cute could he get on that night? It felt as if we were on a date. A date that I didn't want to end._

_*After Prom Ended*_

  
_"Eren?" Armin said as we walked outside. "Yea?" I replied. "Thanks again...for tonight. I had a good time with you. You're a great friend," Armin smiled while blushing. "I...would love to spend time with you like this again Eren. I know we always hang out but tonight felt different. Like a date." I chuckled and kicked a few rocks in my path as we continued walking. "I was thinking the same thing as we were dancing. I didn't know you could dance so well," I pointed out. I felt Armin's fingers lace with mine-ending with us holding hands again. "Well I wanted to impress you. I like you...alot. I always have. I admire you.."_

_It's like my body reacted on its own after Armin's sentence. I wanted to kiss him and that's just what I was gonna do. I softly placed a kiss on those heavenly lips of his. He instantly got the hang of it and got in rhythm with my lips then slowly pulled away. "Eren...why?" Armin said against my lips. "Shh..let's just enjoy this moment right here. Your confession just now and my confession-well me kissing you as my confession. I like you too Armin. I really do. I'm so happy," I kissed his forehead. "Will you be mine? Be my boyfriend?" I asked._

  
 I'll always remember prom night. Who knew that Armin and I would end up together afterwards? That was four months ago. We've been dating ever since and I've loved every second of it. We even started living together in this comfy apartment near this college we will be attending together soon but lately my new part time job has prevented me from spending time with him like I want. I literally work all day and by the time I make it home, he's already asleep- usually surrounded by a ton of books. Well today, I'm finally free and I'm going to take Armin out on a date. He deserves it. I was planning this the entire time while I went out and bought us a late breakfast considering he was still asleep when I got up this morning. We kinda stayed up late the night before watching a few movies while making out inbetween. Nothing more than that. I don't want to pressure him into doing anything he doesn't want to, so I'm satisfied with just out steamy make out sessions.

 Finally making it home, I grabbed our food out of the car, unlocked the door with our key and headed inside. It was still quiet. "Hm, it's 11:30 in the morning...how is he still asleep?" I asked no one in particular as I glanced at the kitchen clock. I headed down the hallway towards our bedroom. What I heard next made me stop in my tracks and cause a bulge in my pants.

  
 Low moans. Low and _VERY_ eroctic moans came from the bedroom. Was Armin...? _No..he didn't seem like the type to you know..._ _"Mmmm....E-Eren...yes...just like that...ahhh that feels so good..."_ his faint voice invaded my ears. I slowly approached the door and peeked inside. His back was turned to me. His head was thrown back slightly and he was slowly but surely pumping himself thinking of me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and palmed my erection through my pants as he kept going. _"Oh my goodness! Aaahhhh....oooohhh....Ereeeeen I need you now. I need you. I want you!"_ His voice cracked at the end. That was my limit. Those cries. Those moans. God, I want Armin. I want him just as bad as he wants me. My erection twitched once more as his moans became more needy and rapid. He sounded like he was close. Really fucking close. I wanna be the one to make him cum and those moans belong to me!

"Armin...I'm here. I'll give you what you need and more." I say while entering the bedroom and closing the door behind me. Armin's head quickly turned my direction and he immediately stopped what he was doing and covered himself with a nearby blanket. "Eren?!" He gasped.

**Armin's POV**

I felt so embarrassed! I know it's nothing to really be embarrassed about but I never wanted Eren to see me masturbating and there he was, staring at me with so much lust in those eyes of his. "How long...how long have you been there?" I asked while avoiding his gaze. "Long enough. Armin, is that how you really feel? Are you ready for that..?" Eren hesitated to ask. Truth is, I have been wanting Eren to take my virginity but...I always thought it would take some time. Lately I've been wanting him more than ever. I know he has been holding back but now I want him to take me. Take me to a place I've never been. I want him to make me feel like I'm the only man in this world. I want to literally drown in all the love he has to offer me. I've been unusually, I dunno...shy to just come out and say it, but no more, I'm at my own limit.

  
"Say, how long have you been thinking of me pleasuring you like that? Everytime I leave in the morning? That's kinda sexy, baby. Really sexy." Eren said as his voice got deeper. He started removing his clothes as he bit his lip. His eyes never left my half naked body. It was like I had lost my voice. This moment was everything I dreamed of and now I was lost for words. "Yes. That is true. Lately Eren our hot make out sessions have been doing something to me. There's a passion burning deep inside of me that I cannot contain. God, I'm so high off of you. I never knew I could want you so bad. So I started that routine every morning but my hands simply aren't enough. I want your body against mine. I want to become yours. I'm ready. You can have me right here, right now." I dropped the blanket as Eren licked his lips. "And don't treat me like a fragile doll. Don't hold back."

**Armin's POV**

 Our relationship was so pure that Eren had never seen me completely naked. Until now. The way he admired my body just made me want him more. "Armin...your body is so beautiful. I want to touch you," Eren said while making his way over to me. He put his finger under my chin and tilted my heasd upwards just a little. "Kiss me." Eren then pulled me on top of him as he fell back onto the bed. I pouted realizing that I was the only one naked while he still sported his boxers. So not fair. I tugged at his waist. "I'll kiss you, just these have to go. I wanna feel it against mine." I teased Eren by kissing his neck then softly biting it. He arched his back a little off the bed trying to hold back a moan as he slipped them off. I felt his size against my thigh. Eren was....big and it really turned me on. We then started making out heavily as my head became even more lightheaded than before.

"Eren," my voice shook. "Y-yea?" He breathed out. "I wanna give you head. I wanna try." I whispered in his ear. His hands went down to my ass and he gave it a squeeze. "I dunno what has gotten into you but do as you please," he said.

**Erens POV**

 I stroked his hair as he pushed me down onto my back. He was clearly a nervous wreck. His face and ears were a light shade of pink. "You don't have to if-" "No! I mean, no, I want to do this. This is just...I've never..done this before...I want the first time to be special." Armin cut me off. I nodded as he then kissed my chest. From there all the way down to my lower waist he left butterfly kisses. He got to my dick then paused. "It looks so perfect..." he said. He then kissed the head causing me to moan out for him. "Oh fuuuu-A-Armin. Please keep going," I pleaded.

 He looked up into my eyes as he then licked the precum from my leaking tip. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to feel those lips around my aching dick already. I'm so stoked that I've saved myself for this very moment. Then, I felt him finally take me in his mouth. My hands flew right back onto his head. I grabbed a fistful of that golden hair as I let out the lowest groan. "Oooh, Armiiin. Oh my goodness." He said nothing as he began to suck. I made sure not to pull on his hair too hard as he took me in inch by inch. The sucking noises that filled the room were all I could hear as I gripped the sheets. Armin had me a complete mess under him. The way he swirled his tongue and worked his hand really made me almost lose my mind.

 "Armin! I'm getting close, please stop. I don't wanna come in your mouth. It'll be too much," I cry out as I sit up and try to push him away. Armin stopped and shook his head. "I don't care. Come in my mouth. I'll take it all in." Hearing him say that made my heart skip a beat. I never knew Armin was so...naughty! Throwing my head back into my pillow, I let him proceed. I soon felt an overwhelming feeling building up inside of me that I couldn't bare. "I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come inside your sweet sweet mouth Armin, baby. Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked. I heard a muffled 'Mhm' from him right before releasing. I chanted his name over and over as I held his head in place with both of my hands. I could feel my dick at the back of his throat as I kept coming.

 When he finally sat up, he looked at me with a smirk on his face as he wiped his mouth. "Well, it doesn't taste good BUT it doesn't taste bad either." My chest rose and fell as I was unable to move. "I want to return the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> I will go back and correct any mistakes that I've made ♡♡♡


End file.
